A Creature Of The Night
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has a dark secret. But so does his young Padawan, Ahsoka Tano
1. Chapter 1

**A Creature Of The Night**

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

Moving with supernatural speed, I dashed across the surface of Coruscant, and headed for the underworld. When I came to a stop, I sprang into the air, and grabbed onto a pipe. I pulled myself up with super strength, and watched a Rodian criminal. I felt like I was being watched, so I looked around. I saw no one, and then went back to watching the Rodian. I sprang, landing on his back. I buried my teeth in his neck and began to drink. He struggled for his blaster, but I caught his hand with my clawed fist, and stopped it. He dropped to the ground, dead. Again I felt like I was being watched, but this time I could sense the person. I dashed up, and caught an invisible person by the throat.  
"Reveal yourself," I growled.

Slowly, a familiar Togruta faded into view.

"Ahsoka?"

"Let me go!"

I dropped her. Ivory fangs descended from the corners of her mouth, and her eyes began jet black.  
"You're a…"

Her fangs receded, and the blue faded back into her eyes. My fangs receded as well, now that I knew I wasn't in danger.

"You're a vampire?"

**I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, or at least, I plan on it being longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Creature Of The Night**

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248  
Rating: T**

POV: Anakin Skywalker

"You followed me, Ahsoka," I said, "Why did you follow me?"  
"I wanted to find out where you go when you sneak out at night. I was getting suspicious that you might be a vampire too, so I followed you to confirm my hunch, and I saw you feeding…"

Her voice trailed off as a scream echoed through the alley.

POV: Ahsoka Tano

I heard a scream as my voice trailed off. My fangs descended into my mouth, pricking at my dry lips and reminding me that I hadn't fed that night. I snarled.

"Let's get him," we growled in unison.

We lunged, and I tackled the Rodian thug with supernatural strength and speed. My teeth buried themselves deep in her throat. I began to drink, and the Rodian woman's feet kicked uselessly at my stomach, but I maintained the strong grip as I fed. Her struggles ceased. A blaster bolt struck me in the shoulder. I snarled and sprang at the thug, my claws flashing. Two crimson lines appeared in his chest. I buried my teeth deep in his neck. I drank, draining him. I reached back, catching another thug's blaster by the barrel. My clawed fist connected with his face, and there was a crunch. I knocked him down, and drank. I was finished drinking when an explosion sent me flying against a wall. I healed and sprang at the man with the thermal detonators. I ripped out his throat with my claws. I stood up, and my fangs receded, leaving the salty taste of the blood in my mouth. I licked my lips, and drank what was left. I noticed that Anakin had just stood still during the brief skirmish, and he nodded approvingly.

"Nice fighting, Ahsoka."

He lunged at me without warning, his claws flashing. I ducked, and rammed my fist into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. His foot lashed out, and knocked me back. I rolled to my feet, and tackled him, snarling in his face. He shoved me off. We stood up.

"Who created you, Ahsoka?"  
"I don't know. He bit me, fed me his blood, taught me how to hunt, and then I never saw him again."  
"Can you describe what you saw of him?"

"He was tall; he had dark brown hair, dark skin and green eyes when he was in human form. Other than the green eyes, he resembled you. But it wasn't. There were many little differences that I can't describe, but in my opinion he could have been related to you, Anakin."

A second scream echoed through the alley.

"We've got some dead bodies over here."

Guardian police droids ran into the alley.

"Hold it right there!"

They pointed their blasters at us. They had blocked both, so I had to risk getting shot. I sprang at one, spinning through the air and kicking it in the chest. It went flying away, crashing into a wall. My fist connected with its neck, sending its head flying off. Stun bolts hit me, to no affect. I leapt over one, and sprinted away. Anakin followed as a blur of black. When we arrived at the Temple, we sprang to the roof, and then came in through our window. I went to the refresher and wiped the blood from my face and hands. Anakin came in and did the same.

"How old are you?"  
"200. You?"

"6000."

"You're 6000 years old?"

"Yes, Ahsoka."

There was a knock on the door.

"Anakin! The Council wishes to speak with you and Ahsoka."

"We'll be there shortly."

We headed to the chambers.

"A mission for you, we have. Go to the planet Lothal, you will. Attacking, a large army of droids is. Unknown, the reason for the attack is. Take 20,000 clones, you will, as an advance force. Send reinforcements we will, if need them, you do."

"Thank you, Masters."

We assembled the army of clones, and flew to Lothal. When we arrived, we were immediately beset by Separatist cruisers and fighters. We deployed down to the planet surface, where a frightening sight awaited us. Hundreds of thousands of commando droids, as well as thousands of droidekas and super battle droids waited for us. We ignited our lightsabers, and let our fangs descend from the corner of our mouths. Blaster bolts lanced towards us and we returned fire.

"Go go go!"

I sprang through the air and landed in front of a droid. My lightsaber chopped down through its chest, and I spun, kicking another droid in the chest. A clone shot a commando several times before several smoking holes appeared in his chest. I grabbed a commando droid's head, and ripped it off in a shower of sparks. Anakin spun, his cloak whipping out behind him. He punched a droid in the chest with his mechanical hand, which, combined with his vampire strength, sent the droid flying backwards. My lightsaber flashed, slicing through the neck joint of another commando droid, and the head fell to the ground with a thud. I pushed the droid away, and flipped, my foot lashing out to strike a droid in the head. My strength sent the droid flying away. A blaster bolt punched through my shoulder. I spun, growling, and tackled the commando. My lightsaber punched through its stomach, and I cut it in half. I twirled my lightsaber, and delivered a downwards backhand diagonal chop from my lightsaber that cut a super battle droid in half. Anakin dove through a droideka's energy shield and ripped off its blaster cannons. He reached up and pulled off its head. His lightsaber chopped through its shield generator, and he kicked it, sending it flying away. It crashed into a tank, exploding. An explosion sent clones flying away. Blaster fire lanced down from the sky, and dozens of clones fell. There was a roar, and several large, furry, large toothed creatures dropped from the transport. One of them picked up a clone and threw him away like trash. My lightsaber buried itself in the chest of one of the creatures. I ripped out my blade, and the wound healed. A clone screamed as he was torn in half.

"What are these things?"  
"I don't know."

One of them growled before crashing into me, knocking me down.

I reached up, and clawed it across the face. My knee slammed into its face with a satisfying crunch. I buried my teeth in its neck, and ripped them free, tearing a flap of skin free from its neck. A blaster bolt punched through its head, and it fell. An explosion sent me flying backwards. My claws dug into the ground as I slid to a stop. My foot lashed out, and a super battle droid flew backwards. I sprang at the droid, spinning through the air. I grabbed it with one hand and cleaved it in half with my lightsaber.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Creature Of The Night**

**Fandom: Star Wars: The Clone Wars**

**Author: Ahsoka1248**

**Rating: T  
Warning: Mild Language**

POV: Ahsoka Tano

One of the large creatures slammed its feet into my chest. I growled, air escaping between my teeth, and stood up. A blur of green and orange, I dashed through the ranks of the droid army, my lightsaber flashing. The droids in my path fell before my lightsaber. Beside me, Anakin was a blur as well, an unstoppable demon, everything in his path falling before his blue blade. The creatures massacred the clones while the droids kept me and Anakin occupied.

"DAMN IT," Anakin cursed.

I kept a tight grip on my lightsaber, which flashed, deflecting a blaster bolt from a commando droid's blaster rifle back into its chest. Anakin's lightsaber descended in a blur of blue and decapitated a commando droid. He spun, stabbing one of the furry creatures in the stomach. His lightsaber came out the other end. He released a powerful Force push that sent the wounded creature flying backwards. It slammed heavily into the ground, its neck snapping on impact. The surviving trio of creatures bounded away, many wounded and leaving the dead ones lying on the ground.

Anakin hurled his lightsaber, slashing off the heads of two of the creatures. I charged the third, cutting it down with a pair of quick slashes from my lightsaber.


End file.
